godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: New God Arc? Chapter 7
Jack and Sarah where wandering the land fighting the Aragami that started to attack them. they werent really talking to eachother.. all they saw for them selfs was the massacre.. the murder.. of the friends and comrades.. everybody they held dear in these times where slaughter one for one cut in half blood everywhere.. and the the director was hung at the front his head laying on the ground beneath him the last words he said before he died. wich Jack and Sarah Did not Hear was "Zero" some of you might have connected this to Zero Unit. others might think is something new but today we arent going in on that we are going Follow Jack and Sarah and somebody new While walking through City here Jack started to think back about the god arc he saw they where walking for hours now as they took shelter in a tiny house to rest a little- Sarah: what.. are we going do.? Jack: i dont know.. if we can find a way to Japan we could ask them for help but how are we going get there? Sarah looked around Sarah: i dont know.. Outside of the house the could hear Aragami and somebody fighting them once they started to look what was happing they saw a girl caring a strange God Arc for you the reader i will tell you that it looked like the God Arc Lindow's but then again it has some features of that good arc the blade and it had no changing on gun attached it was one whole only the handle looked like something you would see on a normal God arc . The blade had a purple black Pallete the girl was easily taking care of the Aragami it was like she was slamming flies to the ground all the Aragami killed Quickly then she looked at Jack and Sarah and walked towards them ???: Why are God eaters from The Fenrir Branch here? Jack: ... well the Branch was wiped out and were the only survives Sarah was staring at the god arc the girl was holding ???: i see -she was mumbling towards her self- damn it i was late. Jack: who are you.. i never seen you or your kind of God Arc around the Branch Mai: i am Mai and well...dont worry about the God arc.. so what are you two going do now? Sarah; look for a way too go to Japan Mai smiles and looked at them both with a smirk Mai:i might be able to get you there with a helicopter Jack: i guess beggars cant be choosers.. even if you are a complete stranger you might be our only chance Mai, Jack And sarah all tree went towards the place Mai told them about when the confercene continued and headed towards a helicopters once they got there Mai started it up as they all got in . Mai then took off and and went towards Japan Category:Blog posts